Goode High- A Brand New Year
by percyjacksonmorelikepersasssy
Summary: Nico Di Angelo resented moving from Nevada all the way to a new school in New York called Goode High. Then, he meets new friends, something he's never found easy. In addition, a pretty blonde seems to be interested in him. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

~Nico I

He stared at the ground as he walked along his sisters, heading to school. It was Nico's first day at a new school, and he wasn't happy about it. He was a freshman. His sister, Bianca(Junior), and half-sister, Hazel(sophomore), didn't care about moving schools, but Nico was going to miss his home in Nevada. Instead, he would be going to Goode High in New York. He wasn't good at making friends, so he dreaded the day already. Nico was nearing the school. Hazel and Bianca were ahead of him and already in the school.

He was still staring at his black combat boots, so he didn't notice the tall blonde guy heading his way, who was too into his book to notice him. Nico ran into him, almost tripping. He was luckily caught by the blonde who, in the process, dropped his book. Nico nervously smiled at him, then quickly detached himself from the blonde.

"You made me lose my page." Blondie said angrily.

"Don't blame me. You weren't paying attention either." Nico shot back.

"I'm Will Solace, by the way." He said, picking up his book, "I think it's safe to say we both should pay better attention." Nico simply nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. Will looked at him expectantly.

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo." Nico said, then he quickly walked into the school, leaving Will staring at him as he walked away.

Nico pulled a sheet of paper out of his grey hoodie pocket and used the number on it to open his locker. He put his backpack in it after he grabbed his schedule and books for his first class. He had Mr. Brunner, History in room 207.

As soon as he entered the room, he spotted a familiar blonde from outside. Conveniently, Will seemed to be next to the only available seat. Nico hesitantly sat next to him. He felt nervous around him for some reason. Will greeted him with a sunny smile. Nico studied him. He was wearing a maroon, black, and white, striped shirt with black jeans and black convers. He had tan skin, that had splatters of freckles in various places. He had a strong jawline and bright blue eyes that were looking right into Nico's. Oh god. He'd been staring at Will.

Will simply said, "Mr. Brunner just said to take out a sheet of paper."

"Oh. I- Okay." Nico blushed and pulled out paper.

Nico spent the entire class staring at Will and, thanks to his luck, was caught a few times. The bell rang and Nico hurried to his new class, only to be caught by Will in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Uh... Hi."

"Nevermind."

"Okay then." Nico said as Will walked away, tripping over his feet a few times.

~~~~~~~skip to lunch~~~~~~~

Nico spotted his sister Hazel in the cafeteria, sitting next to a group of people. There was a curly haired kid, a girl with curly blonded hair, a guy with a black mop of hair and sea green who had his arm around the blonde, a built Chinese boy who was sitting a little too close to Hazel, a kid with short blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and a gorgeous girl with her hair in a side braid. Nico slipped in next to Hazel and silenced the entire group.

"This is my little brother, Nico. He's a freshman."

"I'm Frank." The Chinese guy said.

"Leo." The curly haired kid said.

"Annabeth." The blonde girl added.

"Percy." Mr. Sea green eyes said.

"Jason." The blonde guy spoke. Nico noticed a scar on his lip.

"I'm Piper." She was painfully attractive. Nico awkwardly waved, then started picking at his greasy food.

A pretty girl with auburn hair pranced by and Leo spoke up, "Hey Calypso."

"I told you, Leo. I have a boyfriend."

"What? I can't say hi?" Leo said smirking.

"I'd prefer you didn't." Calypso snapped back.

"Fine. Talk to me when you lose that boy toy of yours, " Leo winked, "It won't last long, like the others, so I'll talk to you soon." Calypso scoffed, flipped her hair and strutted away.

"Why do you always have to mess with her?" Frank asked.

"It's fun. Plus she's a pretty girl, I'd take any conversation with her over none."

"Seems like she likes you to me." Percy spoke up, "She just seems like she doesn't want to admit it." Leo blushed a scarlet red and quickly shook off a the remark.

"Shoot, I'd be embarrassed of you too." Jason said, "Already am." He smiled.

"Hey! You know you love me."

"Loves me more!" Piper argued.

"Oh. You wanna go, Piper?" Leo jokingly balled up his fists. Piper lightly smacked him upside the head. Nico was enjoying the show. This group was rather interesting.

"So Nico?" Piper questioned, "Interested in anyone yet?"

"Huh?"

"He's been here one day an you're already playing matchmaker?" Leo asked.

"What?" Piper said innocently, "Frank won't let me set him and Hazel up." Hazel and Frank both blushed. Nico smirked at the sight, "Sooooo? Who do ya like?"

"Why would I tell-" A smiling Will approached the table. Nico appeared dumbstruck.

"You left you're notes on the desk in math." Will held out a sheet of paper. Nico grabbed it, their hands brushing together, which caused Nico to let go and the paper to drop. He bent over and picked it up, knocking his head into Will's face when he came up. Will stuttered an ow, then quickly left after saying, "See you around, Di Angelo."

"Bye, Solace."

"YAY." Piper squealed, "I've been trying to set up Will for some time now." _God._ Nico thought. Was he that obvious?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention- I don't own any of the characters in the story. They belong to their respective owner, Rick Riordan. Another note- I'm impatient, so updates will probably be very common, unless school or something gets in the way.**

~Will

Will sat down and began to eat his lunch. His mind couldn't but wander to that adorable boy, Nico, he'd met that morning. He was seemingly perfect. The way his black messy hair framed his face perfectly, his small round face that was decorated with the most perfect and round obsidian eyes, His little slide nose that twitched when he made certain faces, his small, yet plump lips, It was all perfect. Even his eyebrows were great. _God. What was this boy doing to him?_

Soon, lunch was over. Will headed to his next class (Mrs. Aphrodite for language arts room 305). He walked in and immediately found that Ms. Dodds was the assigned seat kind of teacher. She directed the students one by one to a desk. Nico and Will were sat next to each other, which made Will super happy. He couldn't help but stare at him a few times, just like he'd done in Mr. Brunner's and Ms. Dodd's class. Sometimes, he would look over and Nico would already be looking which caused them both to blush and look away. Neither of them thought anything of the other one liking them. They were clueless teenage boys after all. The bell was about to ring. Will pulled out an index card and wrote his number on it, making it as legible as possible. RINNNNNG.

He approached Nico, handed him the note card, smiled his signature smile, and quickly walked to his next class. Sadly, Nico wasn't in it.

~Nico

He was left standing in the hallway with a lopsided grin on his face. He placed the index card in his hoodie pocket amd headed for his next class.

When school was finally over, he hurried home and jumped onto his bed. Then, he remembered Will. He pulled out his phone and added his contact. He then sent him a text.

 **To Will (3:45 pm) ~ Hey. This is Nico. I'm assuming this is Will.**

 **Will (3:48 pm) ~ Yes, it's Will.**

 **To Will (3:48 pm) ~ So, Will... Why did you give me your number?**

 **Will (3:49 pm) ~You caught my attention and I wanted to know more about you. Maybe become friends with you?**

 **To Will (3:50 pm) ~ I guess we could be friends, I mean, I've already made soooo many though. What's in it for me, sunshine?**

 **Will (3:51 pm) ~ Sunshine? I guess that makes sense. Oh and What's in it for you? Well, you'll get to talk to me. A little sunshine in that dark brooding cloud of yours won't hurt. :)**

 **Nico (3:56 pm) ~ Okay. Friend it is. I have to go do homework. See you at school, Solace.**

Nico started his homework, but could barely concentrate. He was too happy. He'd made some friends and a potential more than friend. He was going to enjoy those classes he had with Will. His phone buzzed.

 **Unknown number (5:04 pm) ~ This is Piper. I got your number from Hazel. That scene at lunch with Will... I can help make that happen. You two are so adorable. Everyone agrees. Jason even came up with name for you two: Solangelo HOW CUTE.**

 **To Piper (5:05 pm) ~ Why are you so imvested in my love life?**

 **Piper (5:06 pm) ~ So you do like him? You didn't deny it. And I'm invested in your love life because that's my hobby. I'm the best matchmaker pretty much ever. I set up Percy and Annabeth. I set up Luke and Connor. I set up Travis and Katie. I did Thalia and Reyna. I'm working on you and Will. I've also got a plan for Hazel and Frank. Plus, we're friends now. Friends help friends. I won't meddle too much, but YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **To Piper (5:07 pm) ~ Okay. Calm down, Cupid. See you at school.**

Nico was in for a hell of a lot tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so very impatient with this.**

~Nico

Nico awoke to the sun shining through his blinds in his bedroom window. Shortly after he opened his eyes, a loud banging was heard on his door. His sisters, Bianca and Hazel, came in amd jumped onto his bed.

"WAKE UP, GRUMPY-PANTS." Hazel yelled.l Bianca then hit him up side the head with a pillow, "You don't want to be late for school. Mom's made some breakfast." Nico shoved his sisters away and strolled over to his closet. He grabbed a black knitted sweater that had a subtle hint of glittery black yarn sewn in. He paired it with ripped black skinny jeans. He grabbed his combat boots, then attacked his dark mop of hair with a comb. He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. His mom had made him a bowl of fruity pebbles (his favorite). She wasn't much of a cook. Nico's dad Hades wandered into the kitchen. Nico finished his cereal, then have his mom and dad hurried hugs and rushed out the door, headed to school.

The school day was seemingly normal. He spends his first and second period staring at Will, of course. He barely paued attention to his lessons. Lunchtime was becoming his favorite time of the school day.

"No, Leo." Calypso scoffed. Leo grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Cal, the boyfriend's gone. Can't make that excuse anymore." Calypso dramatically released herself of his grasp.

"Don't call me that. That's reserved for my friends, and you, hot-headed, aren't anywhere near one." Leo smirked a smirk so devious that Calypso glared right back at him, "Never in a million years, Valdez."

Leo only smiled wider, "I see you know my last name. I don't really go by it, and I've never told you. Has someone been asking about me?" Oh golly, I'm honored." Calypso huffed, her face as red as a strawberry. She flipped her long auburn hair and stormed off, her heels clicking against the ground.

"Does this happen everyday?" Nico asked. Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"So," Percy said, "A little birdie told me you like Will," Everyone points at Piper, "I was just wondering... What does he have that I don't? Don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth, but I'm everyone's type." Nico coughed on his food and stifled a laugh.

"Ego much?" Jason added. Percy winked and shot finger guns at Jason.

"Oh you know it. I mean... I'm even Jason's type." Piper pinched Percy's arm and he ket out a screech.

"Percaratops, what was that?" Annabeth laughed.

"What? Piper is very strong.' Annabeth rolled her eyes. Yep, Nico loved lunchtime.

~Will

Lunch was almost over and he was sitting in the bathroom, listening to the Hamilton soundtrack though his headphones.

"I'MTAKINGTHISHORSEBYTHEREINSMAKINGREDCOATSREDDERWITHBLOODSTAINS-ANDI'MNEVERGONNASTOPUNTILDROPANDBURNEMUPANDSCATTERTHEIRREMAINS-" The bell rang, interupting his jam session. He headed to Aphrodite's class. At least seeing Nico would make up for missing the rest of Lafayette's fire rap.

He greeted Nico who seemed to be very happy today.

~Nico

Will walked into the classroom and Nico's heart went _boom._ The class began. Nico was taking notes. Suddenly Will glanced at him. Nico smiled at him and continued his notes. Aphrodite started talking about a project. They were to pair up and do a PowerPoint on an assigned love story in literature. Will and Nico obviously paired up. Soon class was over. Nico had P.E. for the first time. (Electives alternate on A and B days)

"I'm coach Hedge, Gleason Hedge. I'll let you know right now, I'm not taking it easy on you pansies. NOW GET YOUR ASSES DRESSED AND BE ON THE FEILD IN FIVE." Nico hid behind his locker and changed very quickly. He had his clothes in his hands and was about to put them away. He turned and saw Will sliding off his shirt. His six-pack caught Nico's attention who dropped his clothes on the floor. He quickly picked them up and put them away, only to see Will with a shirt on again. _It was good while it lasted._

. They ended up playing soccer, which Nico sucked at. Of course, Will was amazing at it. He played goalie and caught every single ball. Coach even talked to him about joining soccer in the winter. When P.E. was over, they changed. Nico got to see Will shirtless yet again. Some kids decided to shower, but Nico was going home after this anyway, so he decided not to. Will approached him, his hair wet from an obvious shower. Nico's mind jumped to him completely unclothed. He pinched himself to get the thought away.

"You were great out there." Nico told him.

"Thanks. Coach says I should join the team." Will nervously played with his fingers.

"I think you could do it. You would be great actually."

"You really think so? I've never really played sports. I don't know where the talent came from. I used to suck." Will looked at Nico, "My brother used to tease me. He'd say, 'Perpetuating the stereotype, are you?'" Nico looked at him, confused.

"What stereotype?"

"The gay one." Will said, grinning at how flustered Nico looked from that remark.

"Oh. Piper did say something about that."

"Yeah. She's been trying to set me up. She failed one time with this kid named Phyllis. Turned out he wasn't gay. It was awkward."

"I bet. I've never had much relationship experience, so I wouldn't know." Will smiled at him.

"I bet Piper's trying to set you up too. Who with?" Nico got even more flustered.

"Who? Uh- I-I-It's just some guy she thinks likes me." Nico played with his sweater sleeve.

"Hopefully he's actually gay."

"Turns out, he is... I really should head home though." He waved at Will and strolled towards home.


End file.
